A Slytherin Reborn
by Jessica Slytherin
Summary: In a past life Harry Potter was Salazar Slytherin's son, and Sirius Slytherin's twin brother. He has been reborn to do one thing, kill Voldemort, the heir of the one that killed him, the heir of Sirius Slytherin.
1. Chapter 1

July 31, 996

He shares my looks, he shares my parents, and he also shares my middle name. My name is Damien Alexander Slytherin, and his name is Sirius Alexander Slytherin. He is nothing like me though, he is pure evil, and I… well I am only a bit evil. He tried to kill me yesterday, with the killing curse Avada Kedavra. I blocked it using an ancient magic father taught me, it hit me a bit, and left a mark on my forehead, a mark like a lightening bolt. The curse shot toward him, but he quickly dogged it, and looked at me in awe, no one has lived though that curse, and no one ever will again, because the knowledge know dies with me.

My brother was trained to fight by Godric Gryffindor, he didn't know, we all didn't know he would turn on us, but he did, and he killed father. Now, I lay bleeding on the ground, I can't move, and no one will find me in the forest, no one ever goes in Hogwarts forest, so I'll die here, and no one will know. But my knowledge won't be passed on, so I die in peace, knowing soon, I will see mother and father again.

Curse this day, the day that marks the sixteenth year that monster has been alive, is also the day I die at my twin brother's hands, or should I say sword, since he didn't strangle me? He tried that too much, and found it didn't work that great.

The last thing I see is my brother, his eyes glowing red with power and greed, and then everything goes dark.

July 31, 1996

Damien Slytherin woke up, and wondered where he was, and then he remembered, he had died, he was Harry Potter now. And he realized that Voldemort was Sirius's descendant, not Sirius his godfather, Sirius his brother. He realized that it could get confusing and decided to call his godfather Black, since he had barely known the man, but in public he would call him his godfather still not Sirius, Sirius was a name he hated, and therefore would never again call his godfather that.

Harry looked up from his bed when he heard a tapping at the window, and found only Hedwig and a known owl. He thought that like every birthday since getting into Hogwarts his friends would send him a gift, or at least write ONCE this summer. But they hadn't, Harry would've normally been upset by this, but since his also Damien now, he was calm and emotionless, on the outside at least, on the inside he was hurt and felt betrayed.

Hedwig seemed to have gotten him a present. She had brought in a live snake, and placed it on his bed, and pointed from him to the snake. "Thanks Hedwig, you're a very smart owl, how'd you know I liked snakes?" Harry asked not expecting an answer. In a past life I was your owl, Damien. You gave me the same name, and you lived though a curse only you knew how too, so I guessed it was you. Your aura and appearance have changed too. Hedwig told him though telepathy.

Harry got up and took a look in the mirror, his eye sight seemed to improve, since he could see perfectly, and wasn't wearing his glasses. His hair was darker, longer, and straighter, his eyes were now dark green, and he had grown from 4'11 to 5'6". His nose was smaller and a bit pointed instead of rounded. His eyes were a bit closer together, and eyebrows were curled a bit at the corner. Harry's chin and cheekbones were also more defined.

He looked at his clothes in disgust and conjured a pair on black slacks, a dark green shirt, and some black boots with silver snakes. He then turned to the snake that was looking at him curiously. _Hello, I am Harry Potter, in this life._ Harry told the snake. The snake nearly jumped before replying. _I have never met a human that could speak my language. Your aura is interesting, you very are powerful I've never seen someone so powerful. What was your past name, master?_ the snake asked. _Damien Alexander Slytherin. And what is your name?_ Harry asked. _Gem, is my name, master. I have heard stories of you, and your rotten brother, but mostly of his descendant. Voldemort is a evil wizard, I heard his aura is strong, but I bet yours is more powerful._ Gem told him.

_Thank you, Gem. Would you hide under my bed, until I tell you, you can come out?_ Harry asked. Gem said nothing but complied. Harry took the letter from the other owl and placed it in his trunk to read for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Realm Of Death**

Sirius, who'd stopped to visit his friend's house, started laughing, insanely. "So, your son, is the reincarnation of Salazar Slytherin's son, and considers my name, itself, evil? What else does Death (ruler of life and death), plan to do! Bring my back to life?" Sirius said and started laughing again.

"I doubt that Sirius. But Harry who hated everything Slytherin, the reincarnation of Salazar Slytherin's son! What was Death thinking! Well at least we know Salazar wasn't really evil, so Harry can't be so bad." Lily said, shaking James, trying to get him to respond.

"My son is a fucking Slytherin!" James yelled after a few more minutes. "James, we've been over this hundreds of time, Salazar is NOT evil. Oh and that reminds me, I've invited him over, for later tonight." Lily said. "Sorry Lily, old habit, you're right, he can't be so bad if what Salazar said is true. But what the hell was Death thinking?" James said in a subdued voice.

"End prejudices against Slytherin, perhaps?" Lily suggested. The other twothought for a moment, that seemed to be the best answer, and so they agreed. "You should have been in Raveclaw, you know that Lily?" James said "Of course, you tell me all the time. Harry's friend Hermione would've made a good Ravenclaw too; I wonder when she and Ron will get together?" Lily said, while disconnecting the fireplace that allowed you to view the mortal realm, and watch your loved ones.


	3. Chapter 3

When Harry awoke he went to his trunk and got the letter. An old memory from when he was four came to mind. He'd been told to sort all of his father's mail for three months, as punishment for turning his mother into a Medusa look alike.

During that time he'd learned the family crests of many wizard families. This particular crest was the Harrison family crest. Harry wondered why a Harrison would write to him, but then he recognized the writing, it was Nathan William Harrison's handwriting, his best friend, who had been turned into a vampire at the age of seventeen, just a week before he had died as Damien.

_Hedwig, how do you think he knows? _Harry asked. _A prophecy was made after your death; I guess he figured you were reincarnated as Harry Potter, which was easy with the way it was written. Do you wish me to tell you? _Hedwig asked. _Maybe later, not now though._ Harry said as he opened the letter.

**Dear Harry or Damien whichever you go by,**

**I'd liked it ifwould you to meet me at the Leaky Cauldron at noon on July 31. Now like always I shall leave you with a quote. This should help you accept being a dark (not evil) wizard, if you are having trouble with that fact since you are now Harry Potter, light wizard, hater of all things dark.**

'**Not all light is good, not all dark is evil. Light hides behind a façade, while the dark shows their true colors. Trust not the one that will lead you astray, but the one who is always true.'**

**Sincerely,**

**Nathan William Harrison**

Harry folded up the letter and smiled, it seemed Nathan had underestimated his coping skills, again. Though Harry Potter was known to have a short temper, be very emotional, and have trouble coping with things.

How would he survive? How could he pretend to be Harry only, and not Damien, well that's were his Slytherin side helped, he was cunning enough to get away with acting, but being Harry Potter would be hard.

'I am Harry Potter, yet I am going to have trouble acting like myself, damn my past memories, or maybe my present life. I much rather enjoyed my pervious life.' Harry thought.

'Trust not the one that will lead you astray, but the one who is always true… so I shouldn't trust the light, since they_ hide behind a façade_. I should only trust the dark, it says not all dark is evil, so some or most are, so who do I trust, who is dark yet good, too.' Harry thought as he grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, and made a list.

**Dark, Yet Good**

Draco Malfoy-Slytherin, sixth year

Blaise Zabini-Slytherin, sixth year

Luna Lovegood-Ravenclaw, fifth year

Percy Weasley-Gryffindor, 1986-1993

Bill Weasley-Gryffindor, 1982-1989

Ginny Weasley-Gryffindor, fifth year

Severus Snape-Slytherin, 1971-1978

Remus Lupin-Gryffindor, 1971-1978

'Only eight I know of, mostly likely more. I wonder how I know the first two aren't evil or Snape… I just, well, I know. Weird!' Harry thought as he put the list in his pocket, he looked at the clock and noticed he only had two minutes to get to the Leaky Cauldron. He recalled his father showing him a way to use his power to control shadows to move, yet he'd never tried it himself.

'There's a first time for everything as he did as his father had said, and warped the shadows around him, until he couldn't see. He then imaged a dark alley with no one there close to the Leaky Cauldron, in muggle London. Within thirty seconds he felt he was somewhere else and opened his eyes. He heard a nearby clock chime and ran as fast as possible to meet his impatient friend.

"You're late." Nathan said coldly. "Only one minute." Harry said, in a timed voice knowing you shouldn't make Nathan mad, or a vampire mad, but a vampire Nathan? Harry briefly wondered if he would make it out alive, until he heard Nathan laugh. "Still scared?" he teased. "Of course I am not. I am Harry Potter, I am never scared!" Harry replied. "Yes, but Damien Slytherin is, and I can tell your more of your past self than your present now. Don't worry though; I have changed over the past thousand years." Nathan said.

"Good, now what did you want." Harry asked. "Give me the list, I'll convince them to join our side." Nathan said. "Fine, you know everything don't you." Harry said sarcastically. Nathan mock glared at him, glad he was his old friend more than Harry Potter. "And what should we call ourselves; I was killed before we decided." Harry said, in a cold voice remembering the past.

"I was thinking the Slytherin Serpents and our side will be called the shadow side, a mix between dark and light, not evil though, never evil." Nathan said and he too remembered the day Damien had been killed. Damien's twin had said all dark was evil, and Damien should be sided with him, not against. For the good or 'light' side, evil was, well evil, but for the evil or 'dark' side the good side was a different evil, the enemy. However like he had written all light is not good, and all dark is not evil, and so came the shadow side, dark, but not sinisterly dark, like the dark side was.


	4. Chapter 4

"I am going to go to Knockturn Alley now, would you like to come?" Harry asked his friend. "No, and now, since you are Harry Potter, it's not safe for you to go either." Nathan told him. "You forgot I am wearing a hooded cloak, I just have to keep the ugly scar out of sight and I will be alright. Write whenever you want, but never mention who I am now, again in a letter. It is unsafe. Meet me in the park at one in the morning. And don't look at me like me like that! I wonder what people would say if they meet a vampire that didn't like night very much." Harry said.

"They'd say I was insane, and the same goes you if you told who you used to be, Harry Potter, Salazar Slytherin's son in a past life, oh yeah they'd **really** believe you." Nathan said sarcastically. "I wish I could stay, but I have to be home before the Dursley's are back from eating out. They seem to eat out all the time nowadays, anything to get away from me, and they always get back at three, so I only have two and a half hours." Harry told him.

Harry walked though the bright alley, and then turned onto a street that kept getting darker, finally he reached Knockturn Alley. He made sure his forehead was covered, and placed a charm on his hood so it would stay in place for two hours.

Harry looked at all the shops, it was different than he remembered, but that was a thousand years ago, or four years ago, but he hadn't looked around that time, since as Harry Potter he thought, like most people, dark was evil, and therefore you should stay away. Harry found that the old wand shop was still around, and went in.

"Hello, here for a new wand, a better wand?" a young woman about twenty-five asked, as he stepped into the shop. "Not really, an old wand, the one that belonged to Damien Alexander Slytherin." Harry told her. "Only if it's meant for you." The woman snapped, as went to the back of the shop.

The woman, Kelly Dumbledore her desk said, came back, holding a green box with a silver snake curled around a black sword. 'Oh, they've kept my wand case too.' Harry thought happily. _Damon, open this case now, I need my wand._ Harry said to the snake which came alive, looked at him in shock, then opened. He picked up the wand and waved it around causing dark green and dark red sparks to come out of it, and form a snake and a phoenix, before disappearing. "It's mine, it's now getting used to me, how much does it cost?" Harry asked her. "I was told not to charge the person this belonged too." She said looking quite shocked.

Harry left the shop, forcing himself not to smile, which was a fairly easy task. He noticed Draco Malfoy walk into one shop, which was called, the 'Black Bookshop'. He went in, and looked around; it seemed rather boring, at first, however soon he was carrying about forty or so books', completely forgetting Draco was there. "Draco dear, it looks like we've got a good customer, go ask if he need anything." Narcissa Malfoy said. "Yes, mother." Draco replied.

"Excuse me, sir, but do you need any help, with anything?" Draco asked. "Could you please take these up to the front, and shrink them." Harry asked. "Yes sir." Draco replied and took the books to his mother. Harry looked around again, picked up two more books, and went to the front.

"Hello sir, your order comes to 47 Galleons 14 Sickles and 9 Knuts." Narcissa said politely. "Why is his shop called the Black Bookshop, if a Malfoy runs it?" Harry asked, handing over the money. "Well until it is determined who my cousin Sirius Black had for an heir, I am supposed to run it." Narcissa replied. "Oh, thanks for shrinking my things for me." Harry replied.

"Your welcome, I don't ever remember there being a polite person in this shop." Narcissa said. "What is your name?" Draco asked. "You don't recognize me?" Harry asked. "No, I am sorry, but I don't." Draco said uncomfortably. "I'll tell you later, would you like to accompany me to the pet shop, or do you need to stay here?" Harry asked him. "Mother…? I'll go." Draco said after his mother nodded her head.

"So, what brings you to Knockturn Alley?" Draco asked. "A Pet, wand, books, and some other items, as well." Harry replied, coming to a stop outside a shop without a name.

'I wonder what's in here.' Draco thought as he followed Harry into the shop. Harry wondered around the shop until he found a black and green phoenix trapped in a small cage. Hello, I am Harry Potter in this life, Damien Slytherin in a past, would you like to be my friend? Harry asked telepathically. You seem nice, yes I will be your friend. Many people here wanted to be my master, but they are stupid, a phoenix never will obey anyone, unless they want to. You, I will obey, myfriend. My name is Alexandria. Alexandria replied telepathically opening her silver eyes.

'So now I have an owl, a snake, and a phoenix, I wonder what the headmaster will say.' Harry thought as he left the shop twenty-five Galleons poorer, with the phoenix on his shoulder. Their next stop was close to Diagon Alley, 'Lestrange Medieval-Modern Magical Weapons Shop'. Harry smiled when he entered; all his weapons that weren't locked up when he died were there. He bought all of them and a few modern weapons too.

"Hey Draco, buy this, you might need it." Harry said and handed him a sword with a Malfoy crest on it. "My father used to look all the time for this, my great-great-great-great-great-grandfather sold it!" Draco said, and went up to pay with Harry. Harry again spent quit a lot, 239 Galleons 3 Sickles and 5 Knuts, and thought he would soon run out of money so he went to Gringotts.


End file.
